


Distraction

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, M/M, i promise i don’t actually ship them okay, lucifer is bi and forgets to do his job, pierce gets his first snog in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Lucifer and Pierce have a moment.





	Distraction

Lucifer doesn’t know why he kisses Pierce. To sell the moment, maybe. To wipe that look off his face. Because Pierce is square-jawed and muscular, if he were anyone but who he was, Lucifer would _have_ him.

Perhaps instinctively, Pierce kisses back, hands flailing awkwardly, brushing Lucifer’s waist.

“Play along,” Lucifer whispers into his mouth. Pierce shivers.

Rough hands settle on Lucifer’s hips. Pierce is a distractingly good kisser.

Chloe’s speaking, telling them to get a move on.

Lucifer lets the moment drag out. Pierce doesn’t complain.

The crowd is cheering.

Lucifer savors the kiss as long as he can.


End file.
